


Hunter and Hunting.

by Nora Backer (daibrrs)



Series: Hamby Diaries [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Fangtasia, Sex, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daibrrs/pseuds/Nora%20Backer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every dog has his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter and Hunting.

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing a photoset for tumblr and then this idea came from nowhere. I'm not american so english is not my first language so... excuse me for the bad grammar. Thnks for read, kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

[ _** found on babyvampr.tumblr.com ** _ ](http://babyvampr.tumblr.com/post/52614657573/hunter-and-hunting-jess-eric-fanfic)

**J** essica. Bill's progeny. She was hunting, hunting in my bar. I laughed, so innocent and so bold at the same time, so free. Was like a lion cub, sweet and hungry. _"I must have her."_ My thoughts betraying me, following the pulse of my dead body that now felt so alive than ever. I called her and she came to me like a damn cat, slowly and needy. Her eyes full of pasion, excitement and fear. _"Meet me down stair,"_  I said, i should not let her know how she affected me so bad.

Pam gave me a dirty smile and i got up and  went to the basement with no more words. I could hear the noise of her high heels, trembling steps, while she went down the stairs. I took a deep breath and could smell the sweet taste. Virgin. _"Fuck,"_  I had no time for that, i grabbed her with all my strength, ignoring her silly attempt to release herself. When i opened my eyes again i was buried in her, releasing all my viking needs, pressing her against the wall. Jessica screamed my name over and over,  and i felt me so good in her that i closed my eyes for seconds.

The smell of pure blood blended with horny fluids made the beast in me go out and only stoped when i felt her walls tightening against me. Was when i found my first release, holding her so tight against me that i could possibly break Jessica in two. I grabbed her hair sharply and whispered in her ear _"We are not done here. Next time better you remember of something..."_  I entered in her deep again, more hard this time, while I licked her blood tears. _"If you hunt in my territory again, you will be the hunting."_  I heard her puffy laugh, in a nasty way, i knew that wouldn't be our last hunt.


End file.
